Janine Hawkins
by Scarlett Ambrose
Summary: This story is about how Janine resumes her relationship with Sherlock after Magnussen's death, however this takes place outside London, where Sherlock is sent to solve a case. Shout out to all the JANLOCK shippers...I am an avid supporter of Sherlock and Janine. Reviews and likes will be appreciated! Next chapter is on it's way! Please leave a comment and voice your opinions.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

It was 25th December. Janine stood waiting for a taxi as snow trickled down past her. She was going home after an office party. In fact she had left early. There was no particular reason for it. In reality, her new job was actually great. She worked for a London newspaper as a financial journalist. It was different than her previous job for Magnussen where she was busy for 24 hours which was accompanied by the torture of Magnussen. She used to carry her work and the tension accompanying it home. However, her current job was contradictory. Her colleagues seemed to be normal and extremely professional, not some trained assassins. She worked at the office only up to the restricted timings. If necessary she would wait a little longer. Otherwise, she went home without any work on her mind.

Magnussen had left an undeniable print on her however his assassination had relieved her of his torture. But she entered a new torture zone which was her own bringing. Sherlock Holmes. He did kill Magnussen which was great but she had fallen irrevocably in love with him. The feeling was not even mutual between them. However, the fact that he had used her never diminished her love and care for him. She was surprised and angry with herself. He had been sent into exile for six months by the British Government. Actually, she never saw him after Magnussen's death. Her pride stopped her from seeing his face again but her yearning was impractical. She had cut herself from all her friends and lived in isolation to get her over the fuss which was never going to help her.

Janine hailed her cab and got in. Her phone started buzzing. The number seemed to be unknown. She picked up the call, "Hello?"

"Is this Janine Hawkins?" A pleasant voice of a woman boomed on the other side.

"Yes."

"Ms. Hawkins, I am speaking on behalf of Mr. Mycroft Holmes. He would like to meet you tomorrow at 10 a.m. at his office."

"Mycroft Homes? What for?" Janine felt a pang. Head of MI6 wanted to meet her!

"Apparently, I am in no position to reveal any details. I just want to fix the appointment." The woman answered politely.

"I understand. I will be there." Janine spoke with some hesitation. She did not want anything to do with anyone that would drag her back to Sherlock. Why would Mycroft want to meet with her? There was no reason besides Sherlock.

"Thank you and Merry Christmas." Janine heard a click. Janine could only wonder.

Janine walked into Mycroft's office. A BMW had been sent to pick her up. Everything about this man gave out the idea that he was posh, powerful and expensive. His office was filled with expensive wooden furniture and vintage show pieces. As Janine waited, Mycroft Holmes walked in with complete ease and confidence with a hint of amusement on his face. They exchanged the regular greetings and Mycroft directly arrived at the main point.

"Ms. Hawkins! How nice to see you again." After Magnussen had died, Janine had tried to meet Sherlock and find out about his whereabouts. This brought attention of Mycroft Holmes to Janine and then they had met once since. This was their second rendezvous.

"Hello Mr. Holmes. I was quite surprised when your secretary called me." Janine replied.

"Yes, about that. Something really, should I say, important has come up." Mycroft's face turned serious.

"If this is to do with your brother, I am going to walk out this second." Janine's voice took a stern tone.

"Obviously! Why would I call you down here?" Mycroft smiled sarcastically.

"Well, whatever it is, I have a big no for you."

"Ms. Hawkins, please would you hear me out. It's a request."

Janine shrugged. She felt like her heart was replaced by complete emptiness.

"As I told you before, Sherlock had been sent in exile. Well, it was a lie."

"This isn't shocking. There always has been a surprise element and lying to Sherlock's personality." Janine grimaced. Her journalistic instincts were right about it.

"Well, he is MY little brother. I won't really reveal his whereabouts to you right now. Sherlock has been given an assignment by the British Government. And in order to complete it, he needs your help."

"Sherlock is supposed to be in exile for murdering a man instead he is solving crimes assigned to him by the British Government. How ironic! He was right. You are the British Government, Mike." Janine observed how Mycroft flinched at the utter of 'Mike'. "Why does he need my help? He is the great detective in the funny hat!"

"I am in no position to answer your questions until and unless you answer mine." Mycroft answered cleverly.

"Well, my answer is clearly no" Janine looked with slight indignation at Mycroft.

"Do not make haste, Ms. Hawkins." He looked her in the eye, "I know that Sherlock's treatment was lousy but this is purely professional and you will be paid a considerable fees which I think is greater than your savings."

"Why me? You could hire anyone else for the task." Janine questioned.

"We saw that you have considerable potential to complete the task. Now, take a day off and think about it. The details of your task will be revealed if you grace us with your presence."

"But I have no incentive in this." Janine pushed in order to find more about the task at hand.

"Oh but you do, Ms. Hawkins. Sherlock Holmes and a million pounds."

"Sherlock Holmes?" Janine raised her eyebrows.

"He was your ex-fiancé" Mycroft smiled.

Janine rolled her eyes. She assured Mycroft that she will let him know her decision the next day itself as she did not want the torture to linger. Janine took a day off as suggested and thought about Sherlock. Seeing him again would be delightful as well as painful. Janine went home and changed into her pajamas. She sat staring at the wall clock in her living room. Why did Sherlock need me? What was the task about? God, was she willing to leave her job and her normal life for the man she despised? Or the man she loved? Janine toyed with the idea whole night but she could not decide. Finally, she decided that she would go. No matter how cunning, cruel, manipulative Sherlock was, she would go. The thought of seeing him again delighted her more. Also, having a million pounds in her bank account would be advantageous. The cottage at Sussex Downs and a million pounds in her account would set her for life.

Janine had decided to use her maternity leave. This left many people in the dilemma as to whose child she was bearing. It also provided a good cover for her secret work. She was called by Mycroft who briefed about the situation. Sherlock was in Norsjo, Sweden. He was helping a retired British Diplomat of considerable importance who was settled in Sweden to solve a case.

"Is this even initiated by the Government?" Janine questioned.

"Ms. Hawkins, when Magnussen died, the number of people who cheered the assassination was more than those who mourned it. It would be unfair to punish the assassin. But since, we cannot defy the laws of our country, we had to lie. That is why, we sent Sherlock away in order to comply with the situation." Mycroft explained.

"What about Moriarty?" Janine asked undecidedly.

"I believe that is confidential." Mycroft gave a wry smile.

Janine arrived at the Stockholm airport. She struggled with her bags as she stepped out of the airport. She had practically brought her wardrobe with her. It was snowing heavily and she had wrapped herself in a warm scarf and a long jacket. She was waiting for a man called Gunnar Leighton. Just then a Ford arrived and a man with grey hair stepped out from the driver's side.

"Janine Hawkins?" He asked with a heavy Swedish accent. He wore a long black coat and heavy boots. He had small grey eyes and a rather translucent skin. He seemed to be in his late fifties.

"Yes and you must be Gunnar Leighton." Janine shivered.

"Yes. Welcome to Sweden Ms. Hawkins." Gunnar smiled. They got into the car at once. Janine observed that even though it was noon; there was no sign of the sun. It was snowing heavily, more than it snowed in London. However, the street was hustling with people on both sides but there was no traffic.

Gunnar Leighton was a man of few words because of his language barrier. He told her that he volunteered to pick her up for Mr. Holmes. He told her that Sherlock was helping Anna Peacock, the retired British Diplomat. He also told her that he was Anna Peacock's son-in-law. It was a four hour drive to Norsjo and it was almost 4:30 by the time they entered the quaint town. It was snowing there as well and the night had already settled upon the town. As Gunnar drove, Janine observed the humongous trees that lined the street along the white landscape and tall mountains. Janine's heart quickened at the thought of seeing Sherlock again but she kept herself composed in front of Gunnar. They passed the town and then in fifteen minutes, they arrived at a small gate which was held by two stone pillars. On one of the pillars there stood a silver colored stag which was now covered with snow. Below the statuette, the words Leighton House, 1958 were inscribed. Once inside, there was barren land with no plantation which stretched up to a frozen lake. A stone house stood some distance away from the lake. Janine could see small lights flickering at the house. Gunnar explained to her that he owned a hotel in town which specialized in European cuisine. He also mentioned that the house was built by his forefathers and hence, has been passed on to him. Janine could also see a form standing in front of the house. It was none other than Sherlock.

Janine took a deep breath as Gunnar stopped the car. He got down and opened the door for her. A gush of cold wind surprised her. She stepped out with her eyes on the ground, trying to look away from Sherlock. Gunnar spoke cheerfully to Sherlock in Swedish. Finally, Sherlock spoke up.

"Hello Janine." His heavy voice wished her.

"Hello Sherlock." Janine could feel tears in her eyes. She could see he looked elegant as always with his coat and all. His face however seemed paler than usual and his cheeks were a bit flushed due to the cold. A moment of silence passed between them when finally Gunnar interrupted.

"Ms. Hawkins, Mr. Holmes will accompany you to your cottage, your bags will be delivered by one of our servants to your house. Welcome to the Leighton House. If you need anything, please let me know. Both of you are invited for dinner by Anna." Gunnar smiled at her. Janine thanked him hysterically. After he had left, Janine turned towards Sherlock. He smiled at her.

"Nice to see you, Janine. Let's get you inside before you freeze to death. The cottage is hardly ten minutes away." Sherlock pointed at the lump of trees behind the house. Janine followed him. They entered the coniferous woods. The way to the cottage was small rough path where hardly two people could walk. As Janine walked behind Sherlock, she maintained her distance and held back her tears.

"I shouldn't say this but I am quite happy to see you. In spite of what you did to me." Janine managed to speak.

Sherlock smiled without replying. Janine continued to talk, "What did you tell these people about me?"

"I told them you were my fiancé." Sherlock replied.

"What?" Janine stopped in her tracks. The snowfall seemed to grow heavier with each moment, "God! I hate you."

"Aren't you?" Sherlock asked.

"I never accepted your proposal."

"Of course you accepted it. You wouldn't have let me in to Magnussen's office if you did not want to accept it."

Janine rolled her eyes, "Whatever Sherlock!"

"Technically, you never broke it off either." Sherlock looked at her. Janine squinted at him. They continued walking when a small stone cottage came in to sight. It had a small porch protruding on which a small table with two accompanying chairs were set up. A heavy wooden door stood at the centre with two huge windows on each side. Sherlock opened the locked door and invited her inside. A cozy living room welcomed Janine. The fireplace had already been lit above which hung an artistic mirror. There was a brown sofa sat in front of the fire. Many old and faded paintings hung on each wall of the room. On the opposite wall, a flat screen television broke off the monopoly of the old artistic furniture. A bookshelf held itself while various books sat on the shelves.

"Neat!" Janine exclaimed as she took of her coat.

Sherlock gave her a tour of the small cottage. One way of the living room led to the kitchen which was the same size as the living room. The kitchen gave way to a room which was library and an office. . A heavy wooden table stood on the side which was covered by various papers and books along with a laptop. All the walls were covered with bookshelves. This office was two way as it led one back to the living room. Another door of the living room led to the bedroom with attached washroom.

"One of us will have to sleep on the sofa." Janine smiled at Sherlock.

"I don't sleep much anyway." Sherlock smirked.

Janine took a warm shower where she cried silently analyzing her feelings. Then she changed into warm pajamas and put on two sweaters. She applied a lot of moisturizer as her skin had already started cracking. She wrapped a small blanket around herself and walked into the living room. Sherlock had served hot coffee with cake.

Janine ate silently and then curled on the sofa, "What is this case about?"

"Anna Peacock is a retired British diplomat. She moved in with her daughter Mackenzie Leighton some five years ago. During the first year, she used to visit the local library daily where she became good friends with a woman Elena Brannuland. According to Mrs. Peacock, they met every day at the library and bonded over coffee. Elena Brannuland stayed at the local old age home. She had a son called Zackary living in the same town. However, according to Elena, she could not get along with her daughter in law due to which she had moved out. Elena used to often talk about her grandson Tuck very fondly. But last year, it so happened that Elena Brannuland was found dead in a cottage outside town. Her body was found beside some voodoo, black magic stuff. Mrs. Peacock then came to know, that Elena Brannuland did not exist in the town records. She did not live at the old age home. She did not have a family either. Zackary did exist but he wasn't married, nor did he have a son called Tuck. But Elena had showed Anna Peacock a picture of Tuck in which she herself was posing with Tuck. She had kept the photograph in a library book. Our task is to find out that one particular book." Sherlock could see that Janine was fast asleep already and that she hadn't heard anything. Her dark curls had slipped out of her ponytail and she breathed silently on the sofa. It was just six. There was still time for dinner.

Janine has put on a full sleeved brown dress with stockings. She put on long golden earrings to go along. Sherlock was dressed as usual. He made her wear their engagement ring. They put on their heavy coats and trudged their way to the Leighton House. They were greeted by a pregnant lady who was introduced by Sherlock as Mackenzie Leighton. She was a tall lady in her forties with sandy hair and aquiline nose. She wasn't very pleased to see Sherlock but smiled as soon as she saw Janine. They headed straight to the dining room. An elegant old lady sat at the head of the long mahogany table that Janine recognized as Anna Peacock. Gunnar Leighton took the place beside her. A teenage girl sat opposite him.

"Hello Mr. Holmes and this must be your fiancée Ms. Hawkins. Take your seats, make yourselves comfortable." Anna Peacock welcomed both of them. Sherlock put on his best fake smile and looked at Janine with a hint of sarcasm in his eyes. Mackenzie introduced the teenager as her daughter Meghan who was supposedly studying business administration in Stockholm. The dinner was a delicious one with fried cottage cheese and corn soup as hors de oeuvres and roasted turkey and wine as main course.

"So, Janine what do think about Sweden?" Mackenzie asked.

"It's beautiful and quiet. But I am used to the noise and crowds of London." Janine answered.

"Mr. Holmes, I have to say, Ms. Hawkins is quite a catch. It is good you invited her over here, a man cannot survive in Norsjo without company." Anna interrupted. Unlike Gunnar and Mackenzie, Anna spoke fluent English.

"Thank you." Sherlock smiled, fake smiled.

"So how long have you known each other?" Anna pestered Sherlock. Janine could see irritation clouding over his face.

"A year." Sherlock answered. Janine took a deep breath and looked at the ring. A month.

None of them talked about the case and after the dessert of White Cheese Cake with wine, Sherlock and Janine quickly retreated to their cottage.

"That's the last time I am having dinner with them." Sherlock stated irritatingly.

"They seemed to be nice." Janine smirked.

"Janine, I need to say something. I am sorry for I did. To you." Sherlock stood at the door of the bedroom.

"Are you Sherlock?" Janine folded her hands, "Or is it just another effort to comply with human errors?"

"I am sorry. I went too far with it. But I needed to do what I did." Sherlock looked Janine's face. He could see that she was furious.

"Look. Real people have feelings which you term as human error. Feelings matter a lot. You cannot play with feelings because they are delicate and once mishandled, it destroys people." Janine could feel tears on the verge of spilling, "I loved you, Sherlock. I never believed in it but I thought about you in everything I did. I cared about you; maybe it was too soon but so what. And that day when you proposed, I thought maybe life was not that bad. But you were just doing your job and I was stupid enough to fall for your trap. In the end, it made me look stupid. I was just a pawn controlled by Magnussen on one side, with you on the other. I was just another stupid person for you."

"But I killed Magnussen for you." Sherlock interrupted.

"For me? Did you even think about me in this game? I still know that you are hiding the identity of the person who was in Magnussen's office that day, I have no idea who it is or as to why you are hiding it? You shot Magnussen for someone else. But here I am, halfway across the country to just look at you because I still love you. And you know what hurts the most? The fact that you won't understand how I feel or that you won't reciprocate." Janine could feel tears down her cheeks. She shut the door in Sherlock's face. She cried all night without bothering to change her clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Janine could hear the rain as she slipped out of sleep. She opened her eyes to find that it was raining heavily. She felt pain in her feet. She removed her heels to find that her feet were swollen. She got out of bed, took a handful of clothes and went into the bathroom. Her face was stained with black eye liner and mascara which had flown down her cheeks with her tears. She took a bath and put on jeans, t-shirt and a woolen jacket. With a deep breath, she opened the door. She found Sherlock fast asleep on the sofa. She made her way to the kitchen. She was surprised that there was absolutely nothing in the kitchen. She made coffee and decided to go down to the market to buy some food as the rain had stopped.

She went down to Leighton House to find Mackenzie.

"Hi. Can I borrow your car? I need to go to the grocer's." Janine smiled.

"Oh…sure. Let me get the keys, I don't drive much anyway." She said pointing at her belly.

Janine took hardly 15 minutes to reach the supermarket. She bought some vegetables, a lot of bread, coffee and tea powder, fruits and milk, some eggs and frozen meat. She bought some pasta, some sauces and left the supermarket. Sherlock didn't eat all the time, but when he did he ate like a horse. She walked down to her car and put her stuff in.

Janine observed a teenage boy looking at her. When she looked back he looked away. He had been inside the supermarket as well. Funny he hadn't bought anything. He wore a cap and a black jacket and jeans. Janine ignored him and decided to eat. She remembered how Gunnar had told her about his restaurant. She dug inside the car to find a card or something. She found a card which stated Cinnamon Cottage, European Cuisine. She then took out her phone and put the given address into the maps app for directions. As she stood waiting, she saw the teenage boy come her way. He was taller and muscular like a football player. Quite taller than her.

"Hi!" He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry?" Janine looked at him suspiciously. She was uncomfortable as he was standing at one hand's distance.

"I was just watching you from there. You look really hot." He touched Janine's fingers.

"Please leave." Janine flinched at his touch. His hand was cold and alien.

"Come on Sugar."He took a step towards her. Janine opened the door of the car and shut the door quickly. She could see him smiling at her. Janine started her car and took off. Pervert. He was a mere teenager. Janine decided to go back to the cottage. Janine took all her shopping out from the car and walked back from Leighton House to the cottage. She knocked on the door and waited. Sherlock seemed to have just woken up.

"Where were you?" Sherlock rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I got some food." Janine put the unpleasant experience with the teenager at the back of her mind.

"Oh, good. I am really hungry." Sherlock answered, "Why do you look so preoccupied?"

Janine could feel Sherlock observing her. He was doing it. Laying her thoughts naked.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Sherlock looked at her.

"Nothing happened. What do you want to have for breakfast?" Janine ignored Sherlock.

"What happened Janine?" Sherlock pestered.

"It's nothing. The world is not going to come tumbling down, Sherl." Janine felt Sherlock glaring at her.

"Don't call me that."

"I know how much you hate it when I call you Sherl. But if you pester me more, I have my ways at getting back at you. Now I'm going to make an omelet. Do you want it or not?" Janine took out the grocery.

"Do it quickly. We have to go to the library to crack this case." Sherlock disappeared into the bedroom.

After breakfast, Sherlock and Janine borrowed Mackenzie's car and went to the local library of which Elena Brannuland was a member. The library was close to the town centre. It was called Norsjo's Book World. They entered to find a young girl sitting behind the counter.

"I need to take a look at all the books. I am here for the investigation of Elena Brannuland's murder." Sherlock looked at the girl.

"Only members can avail to our services. Visitors have to pay 25 kronor for five hours." She replied.

Sherlock paid the 25 kronor to her and waited for the girl to process the card. "

"Sherlock, how do we start about?" Janine asked.

"We will need Elena Brannuland's library card." Sherlock answered. He turned back to the girl and made the request. She hesitated but handed at least four cards to Sherlock.

Sherlock and Janine got to work immediately. Sherlock took the recent list and Janine took the other one. Sherlock explained the case to Janine all over again. They went through books but to no avail. They had been sitting for hours. Janine looked at her watch. It was 2:45.

"Sherlock." Janine called out to him. He as usual did not reply, "Sherlock?"

"What?" He asked.

"I am hungry."

"Seriously. We have gone through only six months of books. We have to cover a lot." Sherlock went back to his work.

Janine stood on the ladder she had climbed to remove a book, "I need to eat. So do you, you did not even have breakfast." He did not reply, "Sherlock!"

"Fine. Let's go. I saw a café close by." Sherlock slumped his shoulders hesitatingly.

"Actually I was thinking, let's go to Cinnamon Cottage. It's owned by Gunnar." Janine felt Sherlock's eyes brighten up. They made their way to the restaurant and were greeted by Gunnar. Janine ordered lemon rice with green chicken. Sherlock ordered pasta with white sauce.

"So what about John?" Janine asked.

"Well, I stayed in London for two months with Mycroft before this assignment. John used to come down sometimes. He's expecting his daughter in a month's time." Sherlock looked around.

"It's going to be a girl. Nice. Why did Mycroft choose me alone, as in why not John?"

"Because John is going to have to take a backseat. He going to be a father, I don't think he will have time to solve crimes when he will be busy changing diapers. And basically, you will not kill me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Janine asked.

"Mycroft's MI6 officials cannot stand me. You can. I hope." Sherlock looked at her.

"Or maybe you can stand me." Janine pouted.

"Janine I had to do what I did. I am sorry. Isn't that enough?" 

"Okay, I don't want to fight with you over here." Janine looked at Sherlock. His cheekbones stood highlighted by the light, "I am just saying that you can't keep calling people you like to help you solve crimes."

"Do you want to go back to London?" Sherlock looked at Janine, his green eyes piercing into her for answers. Janine did not know the answer to that question as well.

The waiter brought the food and placed it on the table. Janine looked away from Sherlock as if ignoring his question. She peered outside. She thought she saw the teenager again, but she could not make out among the cars. Sherlock followed her gaze.

"Janine?" Sherlock looked at her with suspicion.

She ignored Sherlock again and started eating her food. They had their food quietly and then paid for the food. They thanked Gunnar and walked out. Sherlock held Janine's hand which sent shockwaves through her. She remembered the nights at Baker Street. She used to sleep next to him. The warmth of the bed comforted her. His arms around her made her feel secure. And right now, when she felt insecure, his hand provided her with security again.

She tugged at his arm, "I think we are being followed." Janine narrated her encounter with the teenager and told him about her sighting of him there in the parking.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Sherlock moved closer to her.

"Because I thought he was just a pervert." Janine could feel Sherlock's breath over her face.

"Is he wearing a black jacket with a hood?" Sherlock almost whispered, oblivious to the effect he was having on Janine, "Do you know how he looks?"

"Yes." Janine murmured. He was doing it again. He was crossing the line. She had to do something, "Sherlock. Don't."

Janine peered into Sherlock's green eyes. She could see confusion.

"Let's go home." Sherlock whispered. He entwined his fingers in her hands and pulled her towards the car. It was almost four but the sky had hues of orange and pink. Sherlock offered to drive.

"Something's wrong." Sherlock looked at her as he started the heater, "I had seen him once with Meghan."

"Meghan? Gunnar's daughter?" Janine questioned, "Sherlock, I am absolutely blank about everything."

"We will question Meghan about him." Sherlock started the car.

"Sherlock, this case is going nowhere. We did not find Elena's photo with her grandson Tuck. What about Zachary?"

"Right now, I want to speak with Meghan. Tomorrow you will go to meet Zachary and I will go to the site of murder."

Janine and Sherlock drove back to the Leighton House just to find a squad car and paramedic car flowing past them.

"Mackenzie." Janine whispered.

"No, someone else." Sherlock said it out loud.

They parked and found Anna Peacock standing with a policeman.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked.

"Meghan was caught off guard by thin ice. She fell in only to be spotted by our maid who saved her." Anna's long face seemed to be filled with worry and sadness.

"Is she okay?" Janine asked as Sherlock started walking towards the accident spot.

"She was completely blue and she hit her head. Her ankle's broken as well." Anna gave a sullen look.

"May I meet the maid?" Janine requested. Anna called out to a middle aged woman who was covered in a warm blanket.

"This is Cecilia who saved Meghan." Anna introduced.

Janine observed Cecilia, "Are you alright?"

Cecilia nodded and smiled a little.

Janine questioned further, "Can you tell me what happened exactly?" Janine mused at her own question. Sherlock would know what happened exactly.  
Cecilia answered, "I walked out of the kitchen to put some garbage out when I suddenly saw, to my dismay that Miss Meghan disappeared suddenly into the ground. I went running towards her and jumped in to catch her. She had fainted due to the blow to her head when she fell."

"How did you get her out?" Janine questioned.

"I swam up with her and pushed her up and then myself."

"That was mighty brave of you, Cecilia." Janine patted and smiled a little. Sherlock was back. Janine asked whether they needed help. But Anna just asked them about the progress they had done. They replied in disappointment and went back to the cottage.

"Do you want to head back to the library?" Janine asked.

"No. I want to go back to cottage. We will meet Meghan at 8." Sherlock said.

Janine sat called her office about their current project. Everything was fine. It had started raining outside. Janine then walked out to Sherlock who was back in his night gown.

"Can I ask you something?" Janine looked at Sherlock who had put on the television.

"Yep." Sherlock looked at her.

"Why would Elena Brannuland tell Anna that Zachary is her son when he didn't even know who she was?"

"There must be some connection." Sherlock said.

"Why don't we ask Anna or Mackenzie about Meghan's friend circle." Janine suggested.

"That's a good idea." Sherlock looked back at the television.

"And there is a jar of cockroaches in the fridge." Janine tried to maintain a poker face.

"A man cannot stay alone in Norsjo without company." Sherlock smiled his crooked smile.

"So you keep 'the company' in the jar?" Janine retorted.  
"Yep." Sherlock replied proudly.

Janine pouted in disgust and walked to her bedroom and came back, "I am going to take a shower. Care to join me?"

Sherlock looked at her with confusion and shock written all over his face.

"I am just kidding. It's like the first time I met you." Janine laughed. She remembered Sherlock's face when she had said, 'But no sex, okay?' The current situation was not any different. He just kept staring at her.

Janine stepped into the shower. The hot water was very comforting as it soothed her body and released the tension. Janine thought about the case. The weird teenager being connected to the case was very cliché. The case somehow had gobbled her thoughts about Sherlock, but every time he was around all she wanted was to hug him and never let him go. He somehow seemed subdued. Back in London he was always full of energy, maybe it was the drugs.

Suddenly, she felt fingers brush her stomach and she froze. She let out a muffled cry. She remembered Baker Street and the nights she stayed over. It was happening again. Sherlock was taking her over, consuming her, drawing her deep inside him which was ironic because she would never know what went on inside this man's head. She wavered, teetering on the brink of pushing him away or staying in the same position as he pushed her hair aside to tend to her throat. She turned to face him.

"Sherlock?" She was breathing heavily, "I thought this was human error."

He pressed her nose against hers as the water from the shower engulfed his face, "Well, I like human error. Once in a while."

There was a long pause. Finally Janine smiled as Sherlock kissed her and whispered, "You are a manipulative bastard Sherlock Holmes." And she felt him smile back.

However her conscience shadowed her arousal and she pushed him away. Once again, his face was clouded with confusion.

"I am done bathing." Janine muttered.

"What!?" Sherlock looked at her in disbelief.

"This can happen only when some real feelings kick in." Janine wrapped a towel around her.

"Are you trying to get back at me?" Sherlock looked at her.

"If that's what you want to think." Janine smiled triumphantly.

After their 'encounter', they went back to the case. Sherlock seemed offended and pissed off.

"This is a beer stain." He peered through his microscope at the library card.

"And what does that mean?" Janine asked.

"Someone else searching for the photo." Sherlock smiled in delight. Janine stared at him. He was impossible.

It was 8:00. They drove over to the hospital to question Meghan. She was thankfully completely fine except for some fever and two stitches on her head. Mackenzie and Gunnar were both present their.

Sherlock took charge of the conversation which worried Janine.

"Tell me the name of the guy you met that day I arrived."

"Guy?"

"Yes, that guy you were talking to so intently."

"His name is Guy. Guy Waters. He was back in school with me. What about him?" Meghan looked surprised.

"Well, he kind of flirted with my fiancée." Sherlock caught a glimpse of Janine smiling.  
"Oh! Guy is a total pervert. He flirts with my mom as well." Meghan laughed and then composed herself when she saw Sherlock's serious face.

"Right. Tell me more about him. Does he have any criminal records?" Sherlock asked.  
"I don't know since I am away in Stockholm but I caught up with him some school friends and they said he was caught driving under the influence once or twice."

"Interesting." Sherlock muttered.

"There is this thing about him. He is part of a band which consists of wierdos. I mean they say that they follow some satanic cult."

"Satanic cult?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, I mean once he told me about how they offer a drop of a virgin girl to the satan some six months each. Some of the girls have even volunteered. They say it brings you good luck." Meghan rolled her eyes.

Sherlock got up and left the room without saying anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Janine had followed Sherlock out. This Guy Waters was something. Sherlock had refused to talk about the case saying that the truth was staring at him all the time but he could not pin point. That night Janine let Sherlock sleep in her room, next to her. Janine could see how Sherlock's face was calm but the case and some obvious secrets kept bothering him. His eyebrows moved indicating every thought passing through his mind. All Janine wanted was to take him somewhere away, away from whatever was distressing him, an arm around him would usually calm him down. But now he would just flinch at her touch and wake up.

Next morning, Sherlock left Janine at a garage which Zachary owned while he went to the cottage on the outskirts of Norsjo where Elena Brannuland was murdered. It was a cloudy morning and the forecasts predicted snowing. Janine wore a pair of jeans with two pair of tees and a sweater on top which was covered by a long black coat and red gloves. She reached a huge shed where apparently some men were working diligently on some cars, grease adorning their hands and everything around them. One of them looked at her questioningly. He said something in Swedish.

Janine replied, "I don't understand Swedish. English? You speak English?"

He shook his head. Janine asked for Zachary. The man pointed at an office on the corner. Janine knocked on the door. She could see a fat man with an embarrassing potbelly. He was bald with round spectacles balancing on the tip of his nose. The man gestured her to come inside.

"Hello! I am Janine Hawkins." Janine observed that the man was in his late forties.

"Zachary Akerlund. How can I help you?" He said with a heavy Swedish accent.

"I am here for the investigation of Elena Brannuland's murder. I am Mr. Sherlock Holmes assistant." Janine observed how his face turned grim.

"Yes, what do you want to know?" He looked at her uninterestingly.

"So before Elena Brannuland was murdered, she referred to you as her son. Did you have any connection to her?" Janine removed her notepad and a pen.

"Not at all. I did not even know she existed."

"She mentioned you had a wife and son."

"I am a bachelor. I was never married." Mr. Akerlund made a face.

"I am sorry Mr. Akerlund, but why would Elena Brannulund mention you until and unless she knew something about you. You just have to tell us the truth you know. I mean how can you not know her."

Zachary shrugged, "Ms. Hawkins. I have nothing to say about that. I lead a normal, quiet life and I have no idea, why anyone would say that."

Janine knew he was hiding something, "Well, this was some meeting. But if you are hiding something from me, and I know you are, you will be in trouble because I am going to get to the bottom of this." She uttered the words rudely, got up and left his office.

Janine looked at the paper she had picked up at Zachary's office. It was something related to an old age home. But she could not understand Swedish. She called up Sherlock and he told her to go to the library to find Elena Brannuland's picture with her grandson Tuck. Janine took a taxi to the library and settled down at once. She went through innumerable books, being careful not to miss anything. It had been hours and hours but to no avail. Finally she realized that Elena Brannuland had referred to a book twice. It was a type of memoir of some big Swedish company owner. She opened the book and in the middle of the book, there were pictures of various people and finally, Janine stumbled upon a picture. It was Elena Brannuland with Tuck apparently. A code CA4326 were scribbled behind. Janine wondered what that meant. She called Sherlock to tell him about the development. He sounded excited and asked her to meet at Gunnar's Cinnamon Cottage. Janine walked over to the girl to return the library cards. She recalled Sherlock telling her that someone else was looking for the picture.

"Did someone else ask for these cards besides Sherlock Holmes or me?" Janine asked.

"No, absolutely no one." The girl replied.

Someone else could come as a member or a visitor but he wouldn't get access to Elena Brannuland's library cards. They were allowed because the local police had led Sherlock take over the case.

Janine walked over to Sherlock standing next to the car outside Cinnamon Cottage.

"That was some good work, Janine." Sherlock smiled.

Janine smiled at how Sherlock's face was glowing, " Did you find anything at the crime scene?"

"Yep, there are signs of struggle at the scene. Can I see the picture?"

Janine handed him the picture. He took a look at it and then smirked. Janine told him about her unsuccessful interview with Zachary Akerlund.

"I will take a look at that Zachary cartoon." Sherlock put the picture in his pocket.

"Now what?" Janine looked at Sherlock.

"Back to Leighton House. I will visit Zachary Akerlund and Guy Waters in the evening."

"I think I will speak with Mrs. Anna Peacock and whole of her family to understand their point of view regarding the case. If you have no problem."

"Absolutely not." Sherlock made a face.

They drove back and settled down for some cake and coffee. Janine put some war movie while Sherlock interrupted every dialogue to point out the mistakes.

"Sherlock, have you ever thought of being an actor or philosopher or anything else. You know everything all the time and you are a detective?" Janine sat next to him with a blanket around her.

"Regular jobs are too mainstream." Sherlock mused.

"So you invented a job. It's very you." Janine looked at him.

"Can we talk later, I need to watch this movie." Sherlock fixed his gaze at the screen.

"What?" Janine gave a look of disbelief, "I thought cinema was boring. You don't even like watching movies."

"Janine." Sherlock sternly uttered her name.

"This is unbelievable." Janine shook her head on how this man surprised her every moment, "You are not watching the movie. You are thinking. You are going to your mind…..palace." She made inverted commas in the air with her fingers.

"S.H.U.T U.P." Sherlock tensed his jaw.

"Then shut me up." Janine almost whispered. She could not believe she was aroused.

She kept staring at his poker face. In one swift movement, Sherlock grabbed her and kissed her, her hands limp against him. It was nice to keep him straddling, begging for more. Then someone knocked on the door. It was Anna Peacock. Sherlock pulled at Janine's lower lip and then let go. He let Anna Peacock in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Anna eyed Janine.

"Not at all. Shall I make you some coffee?" Janine asked.

"Sure. Thank you." Anna smiled at Janine who disappeared into the kitchen, "Any development?"

"We have found the picture." Sherlock handed Anna the picture, "Do you know what this code means?"  
Anna Peacock took her glasses out and put them on as Sherlock raised his eyebrow on how slow she was.

"I have no idea. Maybe an account number." Anna whispered.

"I am certain that it's an account number. But it's half." Sherlock said.

"What about Zachary?"

Sherlock smiled, "We will have a lead upon him by tomorrow. What do you know about Guy Waters?"

"Well, Meghan got him home once. In my opinion, he looked like an idiot. According to Mackenzie, he's an American." Anna tried to remember.

"American?" Sherlock felt distracted as Janine walked in and poured coffee.

"Yes. They moved in when Guy was some thirteen years old. Meghan and Guy were in the same class."

"They? You said they?" Sherlock eyed Janine who sat next to him.

"Oh, yes. He lives with his mother who is a nurse at the local hospital." Anna sipped her coffee, " We need to know who Elena Brannuland was as well. I mean her real identity."

Sherlock nodded, "I did not ask you this before but why do you have such keen interest in knowing who Elena Brannuland was?"

Anna looked at him astonishingly, "Someone who you have met for the last few years turns out to be a fake and then suddenly is murdered. It destroys your piece of mind."

Anna Peacock face had a serious expression. The atmosphere in the room had tensed up.

"Nice coffee, Ms. Hawkins." She eyed Janine and then smiled. Janine smiled back. Anna Peacock continued, "I met up with my colleagues yesterday and we came upon Magnussen. I realized you worked for him, as his PA."

Janine's eyes shot up at Anna. She was caught off-guard, she was speechless.

"Yes she did. And then I shot him." Sherlock looked at Anna Peacock.  
Anna Peacock was old but her mind worked profusely. No wonder she worked at a high position in the British Government, "Right. I need to leave now."

Anna left the cottage. Sherlock closed the door. Janine looked at Sherlock.

"If you didn't shoot him for me, why did you shoot Magnussen? For Mycroft or John? Mycroft is a powerful man so he might be connected to Magnussen somehow, but John. What connection did Magnussen and John have?" Janine asked.

"Why don't you tell me what Magnussen had on you and I will tell you what you want to know." Sherlock looked at Janine, his eyes looking for answers.

Janine got up and picked up the cups. Two could play the game but this was not a game. It was a dangerous arrangement.

Sherlock sat and observed Zachary's office. Zachary walked in and sat behind the desk.

"Mr. Holmes." He put on his glasses.

"I am sorry about Janine. She is an investigative journalist, she can get persistent." Sherlock grimaced at what he had said. He had stood up for her. What the hell was happening?

"You are getting the media in to this. Last thing this murder needed." Zachary gave a wry smile.  
"So what took you to the US?" Sherlock asked.

"I am sorry? How did you..?"

"Your pens stand. Bought at a thrift shop. 4th of July discount." Sherlock picked it up.

"Business travel." Zachary was astonished.

"About Elena Brannuland's murder. Are you sure you did not know of her?" Sherlock observed how beads of sweat started adorning Zachary's balding head.

"No. I don't even know how she looks. Though I took a look at some of her photos, on Mrs. Peacock's request but to no avail."

"What about this boy?" Sherlock handed him the photo, "Elena Brannuland had named him Tuck."

Zachary peered at the photo for a moment, "I don't seem to recall who this is. Mr. Holmes, I have no knowledge about any of this. You have to believe me."

Sherlock smirked at Zachary. He left Zachary's office and saw Janine standing outside. It had started getting dark. They drove over to Guy Waters. It was on the outskirts of Norsjo. It was dark but the twilight had given the black sky an orange hue. The trees seemed to close together, forming a dark curtain. Janine missed London. It had been her home since college. She asked Sherlock about Zachary.

"He went to the US few months ago. Guy Waters is an American." Sherlock replied.

They reached an apartment complex. It was a shabby building, extremely old. They walked up to the third floor and found Waters. They were greeted by a teenage boy with an American looked at Janine with shock and then signed. As he let them in, Sherlock whispered to Janine, "Bingo!" They sat on an old sofa. The house had old furniture and was in an unruly state. A woman in her forties with an apron walked out.

"Did Guy do something again?"

"I hope not!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"I am sorry. I don't understand…"

"Ms. Waters, do you have a membership at the local library?" Sherlock asked.

"No."

Guy Waters entered the room.

"Guy, I don't think you should have carried beer into the library while searching for Elena Brannuland's picture."

Guy was staring at Sherlock without any expression. He closed his open mouth.

"I am sorry, I never went to the library. Why would I go there?" Guy had a Swedish accent.

"You are lying." Sherlock gave him a cold stare.

Janine and Ms. Waters felt the room getting tensed.

Ms. Waters interrupted, "What does Guy have to do with Elena Brannuland?"

"Maybe you can tell me Ms. Waters."

"What?" Ms. Waters eyed Sherlock.

Janine cleared her throat, "Ms. Waters, I presume you know everything about Elena Brannuland's murder?"  
"Yes, everyone around here knows about it."

"Well, your son harassed me at the supermarket and has been following around."

Ms. Waters walked to Guy and slapped him. Sherlock smiled while Janine cringed.

"I am sorry, but I don't know where I went wrong in raising him."

Sherlock spoke up, "Guy you better come out on what you were doing at library. I found beer stains on the card."

"I never went. BTW that could be anyone's beer."

"But what about the fingerprints. Guy, I sent the fingerprints to the police. And they found out that they were yours. And now you are a potential suspect."  
There was silence for a while.

"Fine, I ….one day I got a call from someone saying they wanted to find out about Elena and Tuck photo and they offered some 400 kronor for the job. I did it but you found it first."

"Do you have the contact?"

"Yes. But whenever I call back there is no reply."

Ms. Waters was staring at Guy.

"Why were you following us?" Sherlock asked.

"I was following her." He pointed at Janine.

"Why?" Sherlock got up.

Guy did not reply.

"I haven't got all day!" Sherlock raised his voice.

"I am sorry but she looked nice."

"For God's sake." Sherlock caught Janine's hand and walked out without forgetting to bang the door.

"Now what?" Janine asked. She was secretly happy on how

"I am going to call up the number."

"Sherlock, let's go home. We can do it tomorrow."

"No. I have to do it-."

Janine cut off Sherlock, "Get in the car Sherl!"

Sherlock realized that Janine was serious. She had called him Sherl. It had started snowing.

After they had got home, Janine made some dinner which she forced Sherlock to eat. He had retired in comfort of his laptop.


End file.
